Teach Me How Live Again
by Shad Writer
Summary: Están destrozados. A Él lo destrozo el infierno, a ella la vida. No se simpatizan, no se quieren, prácticamente ni se recuerdan pero se necesitan, se necesitan como un enfermo a una droga. Por que solo el otro sabe recordarle como vivir la vida.


Hola mis queridos Winchesterianos! ^^

Se que soy relativamente nueva en lo que se trata de publicar, pero aun asi cabe decir que adoro esta Fandom ( Y A Dean y Sammy *_*)

Asi que de mucho divagar y romperme las cabeza una y otra vez, me decidi a publicar la historia, Para la cual dejare algunos puntos claros que tal vez sean utiles

Esto es un DeanxOFC ( Original Female Character ) Lo que significa No Wincest, lo siento chicas u-u

Aqui hay **spoliers serios y grandes de la 4 temporada, asi que si no has visto y no quieres arruinarte, no leas**

y Creo que con eso estamos claros , espero disfruten

* * *

**Disclaimer : Supernatural no me pertenece, es de Erik Kripke y la CW**

* * *

**Teach Me How Live Again**

**The Hunter and the Bartender**

Las luces del letrero tintineaban como siempre, básicamente, el ambiente era el típico de una noche en el bar.

Las mesas vacías, ni un alma a excepción de la pequeña Alex-Vale, la chica tenía diecisiete años, pero para ella siempre seria su pequeña hermanita- y la suya, una vieja canción country inundaba el aire del lugar.

Ese bar era ya casi como un segundo hogar, trabajaba en ese lugar desde hacia casi 8 años, Alex se pasaba los días, las tardes y las noches sentada en el mismo rincón aislado , leyendo el libro de demonología -con sabrá-quien-tantos-siglos- De la semana, Había memorizado la cara de cada cliente que alguna vez había cruzado las puertas de ese bar, siempre lo mismo – Obreros de la fabrica, los compañeros de trabajo que pasaban a tomar unas cervezas los viernes, muy de vez en cuando algún turista en temporada- Esa era toda su clientela.

Pueblo pequeño, vida simple.

Unos ojos muy azules se posaron sobre los suyos-Básicamente, era como ver un espejo, ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos (Igual que el de cabello y piel,-Negro y pálido, respectivamente-)

-Se lo que piensas-Alex le sonrió mostrándole los colmillos. Mordió su labio inferior aguantando las ganas de reírse al ver como se sentaba enfrente de ella con las manos entrelazadas sobre la barra, y una mirada seria.

-¿De veras? De cuando aquí la señorita Alex 'Veo-el-futuro-de-todo-el-mundo-y-si-no-te-gusta-vete-al-diablo.' Mayers es también una lectora de mente, eh?-La chica cambio su mirada seria por una alegre.

-No necesito el gen psíquico de nuestra familia, el cual se paso de avaro contigo, para saber que estas pensando: _'Si la maldita canción vuelve a sonar, sacare el rifle que tengo bajo esta mesa para espantar a los tipos que, tras un intento fallido de ligar conmigo, intenten con mi hermana de diecisiete y me volare la cabeza del aburrimiento.' _–Se encogió de hombros. Vale, cada maldita palabra era cierta. Sí, el condenado gen psíquico de su madre pareció burlarse de ella, pero su padre se lo compenso reforzando el doble su entrenamiento –'_Dispara siempre a la cabeza, que no quede nada que ver' _Le decía-.

Sí, la canción la desesperaba y SÍ, estaba tan aburrida como para tomar el rifle que ocultaba bajo la barra (Ella era la única camarera de hay y para su jefe… bueno, si por Ron fuera, podría tener un tigre en ese lugar y le valdría un carajo con tal de que vendiera tragos)

-Lo sabía. Te conozco más que tu misma, admítelo Annie...-Alex se mordió la lengua al pronunciar la ultima palabra y se tomo un trago enorme de su Coca-cola.

De seguro había estado tan concentrada en su conversación que no se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

_Annie _

_Él _la llamaba_ Annie._

-Digo, Anne-Alex dirigió la mirada a un punto lejano, en su rostro, comenzaron a crearse esos gestos que con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer, la ligera capa vidriosa en los ojos, el gesto ausente y las facciones adormecidas.

Su mano le acarició el cabello negro mientras le susurraba palabras de calma

Alex movió la cabeza bruscamente susurrando interminables

"_Se me ha dañado la visión" "¡Es imposible!". _Para luego rematarlo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Hermanita, ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te qui...

-¿Qué viste?- Acomodo sus codos sobre la barra entrelazando las manos bajo la barbilla.

Alex se encogió de hombros, ese lado maternal le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Yo.…no sabría decirte…-

-¿Qué Viste Alexandra Rose Mayers?-Mierda, nombre completo y todo.

La niña siguió encogiéndose de hombros hasta que una media sonrisa le cruzo el rostro cuando posó los ojos en la puerta de cristal.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos esta mirando la señorita?- Frunció el entrecejo mientras posaba la vista en el mismo lugar que Alex, quien seguía sonriendo de la misma manera que antes, solo que ahora había dejado caer el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano derecha

-Lo sabrás en 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…-

-Alex te juro que si es un grupo de Travestis de nuevo te voy a..

-5,4,3,2 y 1-

El tintineo de la campana que anunciaba la llegada de los clientes hizo que todo murmullo de parte suya callara.

El corazón prácticamente se le paro. Cada pensamiento racional abandono su mente al igual que el color el rostro.

Lo único que aun parecía tener vida en su cuerpo eran sus piernas, que parecían solo querer caminar.

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos._

Había llegado... allí estaba, parada frente a_ él. _Sentía como si le fuese a explotar la cabeza... tenia los nervios a flor de piel y sentía un sudor frío caer por su sien... la presión que sentía en su pecho era tan grande, que le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse y caer al suelo... y para colmo sentía que se le empezaban a aguar los ojos.

Oh no, no eso no era el colmo.

El colmo era que el muy Hijo de Puta le estaba sonriendo. Y Que ella, como tonta, había posado su mano derecha en su rostro

Maldito Dean Winchester y su maldito magnetismo animal.

El sonoro "clap" de su mano chocando contra la cara de él corto gran parte de la tensión ( Eso y las histéricas risas de Alex)

-Hijo de puta-Logro murmurar entre sollozos ahogados

-¡Oye, Eso dolió! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Él se sobo la mejilla mientras la escrudiñaba con la mirada.

-¡Me alegro!-Alzo la voz dejando escapar sus sonoros llantos,

-¡Creí que estabas muerto!-Apretando el puño derecho, clavo los ojos llorosos en los suyos, dejando que por primera vez en casi 9 años el verde y el azul se encontraron en una tormenta de emociones (Odio, miseria, nostalgia y uno que otro poco que lujuria) Winchester frunció el entrecejo mientras dejaba de sobarse el rostro

-¡Lo mismo te digo!- Ahora se había convertido en un concurso de gritos entre ambos _–Como en los viejos tiempos-_

- ¡No uses la excusa de "Creí que estabas muerta" conmigo, sabes muy bien que yo si vi tu tumba!-Giro sobre sus tobillos mientras ahogaba sus sollozos, tratando de recuperar algo de su dignidad

- ¿Tú estás gilipollas o que te pasa? – dijo él, obviamente sorprendido por el hecho de que supiera de eso.

Dejo escapar un bufido mientras se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas y volvía a mirarle, se preparo para soltarte una bonita sarta de todo tipo de insulto y maldiciones, pero el estúpido sonido de la jodida campanita de la puerta.

Un chico muy alto y corpulento le miraba con los ojos sorprendidos, se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerla sangrar.

¿Acaso había una oferta de Compre un molesto Winchester y lleve a su hermano menor gratis?

Apretó los puños, mordió más fuerte su lengua y dirigió la mirada a Alex, Alex y su sonrisita de "Yo se algo que tú no", una sonrisita que había tenido razón y ahora precisamente le había pasado factura por no tener un puto gen psíquico. Su hermana se levanto de la silla, le miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa mostrando los dientes perlados y , como es Alex, no podía evitar dejar escapar un comentario burlón.

_-Y Así, comienza la historia de la mesera y el cazador-_

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aqui, te felicito. Sobre las Hermanas Mayers, no dire mucho a excepcion de que el cast estara en mi Profile pronto X3

Se aceptan Reviews, amenazas y Winchesters ^^

~Shad


End file.
